DC Prime: Justice League
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe & sequel to JLA Vol 1: With the Justice League Corporation struggling with a decline in profits, Maxwell Lord must ignite a Justice League Initiative, with over eight newly established Justice League teams. This is the flagship team for the entire company, and their duty is to face the most deadly and mightiest of threats to arrive on Earth.
1. Issue 0- Business as Usual

**Justice League Issue 0**

**"Business as Usual"**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

**Note: This is a continuation of the previous JLA title. If you want to read that before reading this, you can. If not, you're welcome to continue reading.**

* * *

><p><em>It was a day they never thought would come…<em>

_The day they grew and expanded…_

_When they joined together for the first time, it was a day of unearthly violence, and destruction, by an unknown enemy more powerful than mere humans. But despite their persistence, the heroes won the battle, and proved to us that we were not the only ones in this world. _

_But now, they have a new agenda. To thrive as something more than what they were formed to do. They have grown stronger since, and have grown in ranks and in power. _

_Before the expansion they were labeled as soldiers for the Government. Warriors, vigilantes, magicians and scientists all recruited to fight for a common goal. A common ideal; to fight evil for America. _

_But America was not enough. America was not the only country that needed saving. And they realized this. They needed to fight for the other countries as well. They needed to form alliances with other of the countries teams, and forge new teams in the process._

_Now they were idolized as more than just soldiers. They were now celebrities, inspirational figures, commanders and political speakers. Protectors of the common man, and defenders of the planet itself. The whole Earth is ruled by this team. _

_They used to be a League working for America. Now, they were more than just that. They were a company. They were the __Justice League Corporation._

* * *

><p><strong>The Watchtower; 2023:<strong>

What used to be a symbol for the power America had was now a symbol the rest of the world could share. The Watchtower is the main base for the main Justice League team, and the location for the Justice League Corporation, where the business stuff is also taken care of. Recent renovations of the Watchtower has allowed for the company to fully move its main operations in there as well.

Located right in the middle of the Watchtower was the Control Bay, which is how heroes and workers come in and out of the Watchtower with ease, as well as the place that monitor activity watch around the world so they can respond to such dangers as fast as they can. Operating this entire system was Mr. Terrific, a Justice League member who joined the ranks of the League sometime in 2018. He looked up at one of the screens which displayed an incoming transportation into the Watchtower. The incoming visitor materializes onto the Teleporter-Pad, and out came Maxwell Lord, the Justice League Corporation's C.E.O., running the whole business since its inception. Lord glanced up to see Mr. Terrific and others working around the main control system. "Good morning, Michael," greeted Lord.

"Morning, boss!" Mr. Terrific greeted back. "Business has been slow so far, only a small threat going on in Coast City. It's being dealt with."

"Glad to hear," said Maxwell Lord. "Hey, do you know where the cafeteria is? I keep forgetting the layout of this place.

"Sure thing; it's on Level Seven, so up a few levels."

"Thanks. Keep up the good work, Michael."

Maxwell Lord traveled his way through the Control Bay area, passing by other normal workers who help the Watchtower to function, and passing by the Engineer, another operator who works the machines and has been there since 2020. He greeted her when he went on his way to the elevator. Once there, he pressed the button up to the top floor. When it arrived at his destination, he exited off and made his way over to the many different coffee machines laid out on a table at the end of a very long lunch line. He grabbed his cup and began to pour a large decaf mocha, when someone approached him from behind. He looked back over to see The Flash peering at him.

"Hey Max," Flash greeted his boss. "How's your morning been?"

"Fine. Just need to take some coffee. What about you? How's the family?"

"I just dropped my kids off at school before I came over. Iris has got another big interview she's going to be doing."

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you this; the tenth anniversary of the invasion of the Kryptonians is coming up. I'm hoping to get an exclusive interview/retrospect going so it can be aired on television. I was hoping to have your wife be the host."

"That's a tall order, Max. I'm sure she'll take it in a heartbeat."

"Hey, all I needed to do was ask. You and your family take care, Flash."

"You too!" Flash sped off, and Maxwell took a sip of his decaf.

Lord finally arrived at his office, a large room, with plenty of space for filing cabinets, shelves with the many awards he has received over the years, and other miscellaneous objects personal to himself. Lord's obsessive compulsive disorder has made him develop a tendency to makes sure everything is clean and neat in his room every night he leaves it. Once he sits down in his chair, he spins the chair around to take a big glance at the Earth beyond.

He began to ponder about the life he has taken on over the past decade being a part of the company; how it's formed into becoming more than just a team of heroes run under a corporate empire and into something more; something bigger. But it wasn't big enough, and Lord had been contemplating for a while about making the company go bigger. But _how_?

His desk phone buzzes. Lord spins back around to press a button on the phone, leaning forward towards the speaker. "Yes?" said Lord.

"May I come in, Mr. Lord?" asked one of the employers in a very thick French accent. "I need to speak to you."

"Sure, Ms. Colbert," answered Lord. Entering into his office was Miss Catherine Colbert, the Justice League Corporation's new public relations officer, taking up her boss's old job when he was the JLA's PR officer working with the U.S. Government. She is wearing a blue sweater with a black skirt, leggings and black heels, and her hair was tied up in a bob. She wipes away something off of her forehead, brushing against her bangs. "Good morning, Mr. Lord," she greeted to him.

"Morning, Catherine," he responded back. "You're looking beautiful as always."

Catherine blushed a bit. "Thank you, Mr. Lord-"

"Please, call me Maxwell, or Max. I usually don't like having people acknowledge me as a **mister** or as **boss**. What do you need?"

"I just came to remind you that you have a board meeting at one o'clock."

"Anything else? What's the schedule for today?"

"Well, at eleven Black Canary is going to a photo shoot and interview for Justice Magazine; at three Superman and Green Lantern are to participate in peace talks between Egypt and Bialya here in the Watchtower; and at seven o'clock Aquaman and Wonder Woman are to be present at a United Nations meeting as a representative of Atlantis and Themyscira respectively. Also NASCAR called back, said they would love to have a competition held between Flash and the rest of the NASCAR drivers."

"Excellent, Catherine," spoke Lord, half paying attention as he began to doze off again in thoughts.

"Something wrong Mr. L- Maxwell?" asked Colbert.

"Hm? I apologize, I was just thinking about something…"

"About what, exactly?"

Lord got out of his chair and looked back out at space, as he leaned onto his desk. "I've been thinking about the company as a whole," explained Lord. "How I've lead the company and its direction that I want to lead it to next. But I'm not sure how exactly I should do it."

"Hm… is this a concern that you've had for a while now?"

"Yes. I'm just trying to think of **how **exactly I can do that."

"Maybe you can share those concerns you have with the Board Meeting later on today. See what they think about this."

"Agreed. It's best to discuss this at the meeting. Thank you, Catherine."

Catherine nodded to Maxwell. As she approached the door Maxwell turned back around to stare at Catherine. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this," said Maxwell. "You do know you have a phone in your office too. You never seem to use it whenever you want to contact me."

"I know," smiled Catherine. "But I feel that conversing between each other is better than talking through a phone." She left the room, as Maxwell starred in awe. Catherine had such a class that no one else had, and Maxwell admired it. He felt honored to have her working for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Coast City:<strong>

Swarms of human sized mosquito like creatures purged through the made up shield ball that engulfed the portal that had been spawning them to begin with, which knocked back Hal Jordan AKA one of Earth's many Green Lanterns back into a brick wall. Even more of these creatures were flying out of the portal, as they began shooting everything on sight using their lasers coming out from their eyes. Everything the lasers touched, a trail of fire was left behind. With Green Lantern continuing to keep more from coming out, the heroes that were fighting off the horde was Hawkman, Adam Strange, Kimiyo Hoshi AKA Doctor Light, Captain Atom, and Zatanna Zatara.

A large swarm of these creatures were fast approaching at Hawkman, their razor sharp teeth thirsty for his blood. Hawkman swung his mighty axe right across three of these bugs, slicing their heads clean off, followed by a swing from his mace, smashing one of the bugs right into the ground. When two more followed suit, he swung his two weapons together, cutting the monsters in half. "These bugs are weak!" complained Hawkman. "I am ashamed that such a being could be made to be such wimps!"

"It also could be that you have the strength of forty bulls!" teased Adam Strange. "Not that **I'm **complaining though. I'd rather have you on my side then **against **us!"

"Well, at least you know who to call when you need a fly to smack. In fact, you have **five** people you can call, living under the same house!"

"I'll remind myself to add them on speed dial, then!" A creature then attacked Adam Strange, slashing at his chest. Adam, in retaliation, blasted him back with a shot from his gun. He noticed that a group of creatures were soaring towards him in a perfectly straight line. This allowed Adam to pull out another gun from his holster and aim right at them, and then began capping them away.

Doctor Light was surrounded by these bugs, coming in from all sides and directions. She created a blinding light just as all of them were blinded by the bright light. Dr. Light escaped below while they were all distracted, but when they all gained their visions back, they see that a small white glowing ball was left behind. Before any of them could react however, the ball of white light exploded which absorbed the large group of bugs and knocked them all into each other.

Meanwhile, Captain Atom is defending Zatanna on a roof as she tries to find any kind of spell that could stop the swarm of bugs from invading. Captain Atom smacked a bug across the face, followed by another bug who tackles Captain Atom, clawing and trying to bite at him. But Captain Atom's symbol on his chest intensified, and erupted out was a blast of radiation, incinerating the bug. He got back up, and then blasted out another ball of radiation, charting the bug who was about to hit Zatanna. "Found anything yet, Zatanna?" advised Captain Atom. "Hal's struggling to keep more of these bugs from coming out."

"Still searching," answered Zatanna. "This spell book is as well organized as a rocketship manual with half of its pages ripped out."

"Keep searching," urged Captain Atom. "And fast. We don't know how much longer we can hold them off. Hal! How's it going over there?!"

"Pretty bad!" answered Green Lantern. "I'm having a hard time trying to make them **not **break my shields! They've already broken out three times! Even worse, my ring's slowly losing juice!"

"Great," he muttered out. They were running out of options, and fast. Captain Atom was trained to come up with new plans and strategies quickly, as it's what made him a captain to begin with. He came up with a new plan. "Hawkman, Doctor Light, concentrate on keeping those bugs from coming out from the portal!" Captain Atom ordered. "GL, protect Zatanna till she finds that spell! Adam, you and I are going to fight off the rest of these beasts! Everybody understand?"

"On it!" said Adam Strange. Captain Atom followed Adam as they went out to fend off some more bugs. Green Lantern flies down onto the roof to keep Zatanna safe, while Hawkman and Doctor Light approach the portal sticking out from the road. Hawkman picks a car up from the ground and smashes it through the portal, exploding inside of the portal. Hawkman then attacked the bugs head on, using his mace and axe and slashing and hitting those who even attempted to go near to the portal. Hawkman then looked over to Doctor Light. "Hey, how about you make another one of those light bombs?!" suggested Hawkman.

"Ask and ye shall receive," responded Doctor Light. "Stand back. And close your eyes, too."

Hawkman flew up above to avoid the attack Doctor Light would send, as she threw many light bombs right into the portal. After a moment, they all exploded, omitting a bright white light out from the portal. This seemed to have wiped out a large amount of the bugs, as there were no bugs that came back out. Zatanna and Green Lantern then descended down onto the ground and ran up to the portal, sticking her arms out. "Chiudere il portale!" said Zatanna, and the portal closed in an instant like a zipper on a jacket. The four heroes all felt victorious as they defeated this threat. "Has the portal been closed?" said Captain Atom through the coms.

"Yep," said Zatanna. "We've closed the portal and now there are no more of those bugs spawning."

"Good job, team," complemented Captain Atom. "Now all we need to do is finish off the rest of these bugs."

"And clean up," said Adam Strange

"Yeah. That too," complained Green Lantern.

* * *

><p><strong>Justice Magazine HQ; Los Angeles, California:<strong>

An magazine publisher, as well as an in house photo shoot place, it is a wholly subsidiary of the Justice League Corporation, and acts as _the _place to get all of your superhero fixes, such as what kind of diet Superman eats, or how Aquaman manages to have time to be a father and rule a kingdom at the same time, and other silly trivial information about the superheroes everyone knows and loves. Every month the magazine get's a few of the superheroes to do a few "pinup" pictures that they would make the front cover, as well as other photos they'd put in the magazine, as the "superhero of the month" motive. For the next month's issue, it's Black Canary's turn to shine on the cover.

"**More!** Give me more, dear!" the photographer asked of Black Canary, holding a broken microphone and posing in a strong, yet sexy manner. You can look at her and just tell that she is assertive, and that she will kick your butt while still looking good doing it. Black Canary gave the photographer exactly what he wanted; More. She changed her stance, pushing her chest out and her chin up. The photographer smiled. "Excellent dear! That's it! Keep that up! Just a few more pictures and we'll be done."

A few more pictures were taken. When the photographer brought down his camera from his face, it signaled the end of the shoot. "Alright everyone, thanks for coming! And thank you, Ms. Canary," said the photographer. "You were a delight to work with, for someone who never modeled for magazines before."

"Well, when you wear a costume like this, it comes with the territory to **look **as sexy as you can," stated Black Canary. She made a few of the crew workers chuckle.

"Well, will show you the final pictures in the coming weeks," informed the photographer. "Safe travels, Miss Canary."

"You too!"

* * *

><p>Dinah was now out of her costume and into her regular clothes. She approached her black Hybrid car, courtesy of her fiance, Oliver Queen, also known as Green Arrow. She pulls her phone out of her purse and dials up Ollie's number. "Hey, honey," she said through the phone. "How're you doing?"<p>

_"Hey, Dinah,"_ Ollie responded back. _"I'm fine; just patrolling the city with Mia and Roy. What've you been up to?"_

"I just finished my photo shoot for Justice Magazine; heading back home now."

"_Justice Magazine?"_

"Yep. Front page cover too."

"_Damn. Well, I guess I should keep my eyes out for when the issue drops. Tell me; how raunchy was the shoot?"_

"If you mean in comparison between the two of us together; it was tamed."

"_I am severely disappointed in them."_

Dinah laughed. "Y'know, Ollie, it's not too late for you to rejoin the League."

"_Sorry, Dinah, but no thanks,"_ declined Ollie._ "I'm done with those guys. It got too __**conservative **__for me to handle. Besides, I'm already a rich spoiled brat. Why add more money to my plate?"_

"Well, it didn't hurt to try. Anyways, I should be back in Star City in a couple of hours. After we have dinner, we can a **private session, **you and I."

"_Oh, boy. I like the sound of __**that.**__"_

"_Dude, seriously?"_ interrupted Roy's voice. _"Right in front of Mia and I?"_

"_Oh, sure, you complain about me talking about my sexual life, but you don't think I had a problem when you went on about the sex tape of- ah, never mind. Anyways, I'll see you later, honey."_

"Gotcha. Bye, Ollie."

* * *

><p><strong>The Watchtower:<strong>

Board Meetings: nothing of worthwhile ever came out from these that Maxwell wasn't either already aware of, or had already found a solution for the problem. This meeting was no different; the routine of one of the chairmen dumping out information on partnerships and licensing deals, who signed on, who backed out, what upcoming events are approaching, and what their fiscal year has currently gone. It was mostly good news, for the most part. But Lord was not expecting the bombshell that was revealed to him at that meeting.

"What do you **mean **we lost over 221 million dollars from the last fiscal year?!" bursted out Lord, almost fuming at the entire room full of members of the companies Chairmen of the Board, in a conference room, with a beautiful view of the Earth. Lord keeps the views of Earth through the Watchtower as a way to calm and relax him in stressful situations. But no view of Earth could stop Lord from revealing the bad news.

"We know," said one of the Chairmen, an older woman, platinum blonde hair, wearing a dark beige women's suit. She, like the other Chairmen, was as puzzled at the news as Lord was. "We checked hundreds, maybe even **thousands **of times to see if the math was correct. And it was. We lost 221 million dollars from just this fiscal year **alone.**"

"How could've that happened?" questioned Lord. "What caused us to lose money?"

"Well, from our analysis we've gathered up, it appears that due to the Swarm Invasion that occurred last November, our stock plummeted, as you may have already known, so that was definitely a major factor in the loss of money."

"But over **200 million**? What else could've caused this?"

The large flat screen TV displayed on the wall turned on to show a bar graph and pizza chart side by side of the recent net income, and revenue statuses for the company, as well as another graph showing the companies decline in the stock market.

"As you can see," spoke another Chairman member, "Our stock has plummeted over the past couple of months. Revenue for our merchandising has dropped, and we've been **spending **more money than we've been making money now."

"We definitely can't forget about the rising **competition,**" said the first Chairman.

"Oh yeah. **Infinity, Inc.**," mumbled Lord. "Even after all of these years, Veronica Cale still has to get her hands into **my** business."

"They're not the only competition, either. There's also the WildC.A.T.S., and let's not mention about the international companies; The Great Ten's also adopted a similar concept over in China, as Russia with their Red Rocket Brigade. Word is that Europe also wants in on this business with their Authority team. Canada, South America, Africa, and most of Asia have no other interest in joining in this business. And right now, things aren't looking too good for us."

"You know what that means, right, Mr. Lord?" asked a different Chairman member.

"Yes…" Lord softly replied back. "We're gonna need to find a way to get our profit up."

Lord then prompts his legs up onto the table and leans back in his chair, with his arms behind his head. "So, who here has any ideas?"

The Board remained quiet. They couldn't come up with an idea as to how they might be able to save the company. Lord, on the other hand, had a big idea.

"If you people don't have any ideas at the moment, that's fine," Lord said, "Let me help you out with that. I think the company needs a new direction. Over the years we've become more about merchandising and selling our brands to make a profit. We've forgotten about the **heroes.** We need to find a way to make it so that the Justice League is **the **team you want to work for. Anyone have any ideas now?"

Still no one spoke, until Catherine stood out from over in the corner where she stood. "Why not spinoff?" said Catherine Colbert. Lord and all the chairmen brought their attention to Colbert.

Lord raised his eyebrows at Colbert's suggestion "Elaborate for us, please," said Lord.

"All right. Well, this company is mostly unaffiliated with all of the world governments since the first team to adopt the JL name, the Justice League of America. You say that many continents aren't interested in getting in this industry? Well, would they mind if we can make teams stationed in other continents around the world? We'll be able to get our respect back, as well as make sure those continents are safe from harm. Not to mention all the sponsorship we could get if we do form teams that are tied with the other governments."

Maxwell Lord pondered that statement for a long time. Considering the proposal Catherine Colbert gave him, he began to think through the possibilities of spinning off the Justice League into separate teams, made to protect a certain country. But Lord always thought bigger than that. This idea had potential. And Lord was 100% behind this.

"I'll do it," said Lord. "We'll spin off the Justice League."

"Sir," one of the Chairmen spoke out. "Shouldn't you think about this **just **a little bit more? Are you **absolutely** sure you want to do that-"

"Positive," interrupted Lord. "Spinning off the team into separate entities means we can maximize deals with governments, not to mention the extra sponsorship from our business partners. Let's also not forget, we'll be able to snatch up superheroes to be recruited on these separate teams, whatever they may end up becoming. So, all of those in favor for this decision?"

About half of the Chairman that was present raised their hands up. There were eight chairmen in the room in total. It was a tie. Lord looked at one of the Chairman who still seemed conflicted. "Mr. Dingus," said Maxwell Lord. "Are you still considering your options?"

Dingus was surprised to know that Lord could tell he was debating on the matter. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I… well, yes, Mr. Lord," Mr. Dingus revealed. "I'm still thinking this over, on such short notice."

"Hurry up, then," said Lord. "You're holding up the tie."

Mr. Dingus pondered more about his decision. When he figured out which side he wanted to be on, he cleared his throat again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lord," Mr. Dingus declared, "But I'm going to have to say-"

Lord's sharp glance at Mr. Dingus made him stop talking suddenly, and his face became motionless and devoid. After a moment, Mr. Dingus went back to normal and looked back at Lord, "On second thought, I agree to this decision," corrected Mr. Dingus.

Maxwell Lord clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" Lord yelled out. "Then let's begin working. Ms. Colbert, arrange a full list of superheroes currently active around the world?"

"Yes, of course, Max," said Catherine. "I'll get **right **on that…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later:<strong>

Maxwell Lord was now standing in front of the Board Meeting, with most of the Board now present in the room. Catherine was standing aside with Lord as well, carrying a tablet. In between the two was a 55" inch television. Lord looked at his clock. "Urgh. Where **are **those two?" exclaimed Lord. "They're delaying our big presentation."

As soon as he said that, the glass doors to the Board room open, and in came Bruce Wayne and Carol Ferris, Board Members of the company, equal shareholders and both operate as the superhero identities Batman and Star Sapphire, and members of the Justice League Corporation. "Sorry we're late," Bruce apologized, struggling to button up his shirt, till he eventually gave up. "Both of us we're stuck in a bit of a... **debacle** trying to fly up here."

"It was messy," Carol added. They both took their seats. "And it **wasn't **a pretty sight. So what's this presentation you've created?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Ferris," said Lord, and he turned over to Catherine. "This is a new business plan that will change the direction of the company. I'll let Catherine do the honors."

"Thank you, Maxwell," Catherine said. "For the past few days, Mr. Lord and I have compiled up a slideshow featuring the next big direction the company will be making." She flips to the next slide through her tablet, and the screen now shows a different slide, which shows a bunch of pie charts of recent fiscal year profits. "As you can see here, the past fiscal year has seen our profits go down 16.3 percent. The causes for this include the **Swarm Invasion, **which ended up costing all of the countries, in total, 67 billion dollars in damages. The rise in competition, such as Infinity, Inc. also hasn't helped either. But we have come up with a plan that **should **bring this companies interest back into the public eye."

She slides her finger on her tablet again to reveal the next slide, which shows a bunch of differently styled _Justice League _logos across the screen. Maxwell Lord spoke out this time. "This is the **Justice League Initiative.** We're spinning off the Justice League team and expanding it to around **seven **separate teams. These teams include; Justice League of America, Justice League Asia, Justice League Africa, Justice League A.I., Justice League Interstellar, and Justice League Dark. Each of these teams' names are pretty self explanatory; America, Asia, and Africa will operate in their respective countries and deal with the threats that occur there. A.I. will focus on computer and technological threats. Interstellar will have a team in space that will help defend the cosmos from cosmic threats, not to mention help bring the company into other ventures besides Earth. Dark will focus on the supernatural threats."

"That's **six **teams," Carol commented on. "What's the seventh team?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential, Ms. Ferris," Lord clarified, "But nevertheless, our game plan is to help venture the company even further by having these teams operate in their own places, yet still be fully associated with the JL Corporation. The teams have been finalized, and there's just a means of recruiting members."

Colbert swiped her finger again on the tablet to reveal the next slide, displaying the lineup for the main Justice League team, with pictures of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Star Sapphire, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, Hawk and Dove, Black Canary, Aztek, Animal Man, and Bulleteer. "This'll be the team for the main Justice League team," announced Catherine Colbert. "Though the lineup is a bit excessive, we made sure to include not only our big players, but also include some new members for heroes we believe deserve more limelight, to **really **showcase the newest players in the superhero field now teaming up with the biggest and best."

"**All **the teams feature a lineup with heroes we feel have the potential to become A-Listers," added Lord. "This is just an example of one of the many teams that showcases this mindset. Before we go on, do we have any comments?"

"I like what I see," said Bruce. "I'm behind this full front. What about you, Carol?"

"I'm intrigued as well," said Carol. "You two seemed to have planned this out thoroughly."

"Thank you for your compliments," said Lord. "We've already sent out letters to the team members who are not already apart of the JL Corp already, and we hope to get a reply from all of them soon. Now, onto the next team…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days Later; the Hall of Justice:<strong>

Located in Washington, D.C., the Hall of Justice was the first base of operation for the Justice League Corporation before fully adopting the Watchtower as the company's base, both team and corporate wise. Now the Hall of Justice acts as a museum for all the most interesting events that have happened involving the Justice League. Memorabilia's, documentaries, statues of the heroes and gift shops fill the building. It was also the place for press conferences. Today was one of those days.

A large summit had been called forth, where all of the superheroes that had been hired by the company would meet up with their respective team mates and get to know each other before they are presented to the rest of the world.

Flying down near the back entrances of the Hall of Justice was Courtney Whitmore AKA Stargirl, who was one of the many new heroes offered to be recruited into the Initiative. Once she landed on the white pavement, she walked up the steep stairs and entered the building through the back door. Inside was a large area filled with statues, and exhibits. Stargirl then noticed a sign in the shape of an arrow that was pointing to the left. It said _"All New Justice League Members Are to Follow This Arrow."_

"Good thing they gave us directions," muttered Stargirl. She followed the pathway the arrows sent her, turning right when she reached down the end of the room to enter a smaller hallway, with doors on both sides. Each of the doors had a name label on it, indicating which team is in which room. She passed Justice League of America, Justice League Interstellar, Justice League Africa… then she approached the door that just had plain old Justice League written on the door. She opened the door up and entered to find a round table, where all of the heroes were sitting around. At the table clockwise were Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, Animal Man, Flash, Bulleteer, Aztek, Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Hawk and Dove, Blue Beetle, and Black Canary. They all looked up and over to see Stargirl.

"Um… am I late?" asked Stargirl.

"Not at all," said Wonder Woman. "Please, take a seat."

Stargirl took the empty seat between Aquaman and Hawk. "Well… I guess this is everyone," commented Stargirl.

"That's right," Superman replied. "This is the new lineup; the new Justice League team."

"Quite a lineup, I'd say," Flash pointed out. "I know some of you new guys popped up pretty recently in terms of being a superhero. Since we've got plenty of time before we all have to leave, why don't you all tell us about your experiences and why you became a superhero and all."

"Sure," said Stargirl. "I guess I'll start first; my step-dad, Pat Dugan, was a member of the **Justice Society of America.**"

"No way," Flash gawked.

"Yep. The **Star Spangled Kid. **I found some of his junk up in the addict when I was digging around. I was inspired, so I made my own costume like his and started going out to try and fight crime. Then I was given the Cosmic Rod from Starman, and from there, the **Stargirl **was born. When my step dad found out I had taken up his former identity, he built himself a set of armor and called himself S.T.R.I.P.E., and we work together as duo crime fighters. But he's retired again, so he can take care of my baby sister. Since then I've been protecting Blue Valley from criminals and the occasional super villain."

"Nice," marveled Green Lantern. He looked over at Hawk and Dove, who were both conversing with each other. "So what about you two, red and blue birds?" joked Green Lantern.

"It's **Hawk and Dove,**" Hawk corrected. "We act as Avatars of Lords of Order and Chaos. Dove's Order and I'm Chaos."

"Got any cool stories to tell us?" Blue Beetle asked.

"The two of us were recently on a cruise ship," told Dove. "Hank and I were on vacation, actually, and pirates tried to raid the ship. Luckily, **we **took care of those pirates, right, Hank?"

"That's right," said Hank.

"I once had a **nasty **experience with pirates, looking to attack the city Atlantis, many years ago," explained Aquaman. "But as King of Atlantis, I dealt with the swine Pirates from harming my people **and **my city; skinned them alive and sent them to be eaten by the most vicious sharks in the seven seas."

"That's... a little bit more of an extreme example, but I can see where you're coming from, I guess," said Hawk. "What about Sun Guy right there? What's your game?"

Aztek turned to face Hawk. "Much like you and your partner I was also given my powers through the mask that I wear. The Q Foundation passed the powers of the mask down from my father to me when he died. All of my powers originate through this."

"We seem to have a lot of Avatars who've joined this team," Animal Man commented.

"How so?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I myself am an Avatar, of the Red, that is," claimed Animal Man. "I am able to communicate with animals; trust me, it sounds a lot cooler than that."

They all laughed. "It's a bit more complicated, but I feel like I would spare you the time that we don't have."

"Can you give us a summary of your powers, in ten words or less?" joked Star Sapphre.

"Yeah I can; Think Swamp Thing, but with Animals."

"That's actually pretty self explanatory," said Star Sapphire.

Superman looked over towards the Bulleteer. "What about you, Bulleteer?" asked Black Canary. "What's your story?"

"A very odd one," started Bulleteer. "My husband, Lance had visions of the two of us being together. He thought that his life wasn't as glamorous as he wanted it to be. So he created a **smart skin **that would've made the two of us invincible, not to mention eternally young. But when Lance tried it on, he... he suffocated. I managed to survive. Things happened- I became depressed, found out my husband was having an affair with a super powered porn star, tried to kill myself, and, well... now I'm the Bulleteer."

"Wow, that's... actually really depressing," said Flash.

"But, I have to admit; being the Bulleteer has been kick-freaking-ass. Being on the Justice League is everything I never wished for. And here I am now."

"As a long-term member of the Justice League," said Superman, "We're happy to be working with all of you new members; you and everyone else who've joined the other teams too. It's an opportunity that's bigger than anything."

The door opened up, and Catherine Colbert stood in the hallway with her tablet. "The conference starts in five minutes," she said. "Time for all of you to get into position."

* * *

><p>Outside of the massive main entrance of the Hall of Justice, the massive groups of reporters hurdle around the steep steps. The flashes from the cameras rattled on once Maxwell Lord came on and approached the podium set up. He tapped on the mic and cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," greeted Maxwell Lord. "The Justice League Corporation has been in operation for eight years now, and we couldn't be any prouder for the successes and services our heroes have served for the world. The risks these heroes take every day to protect the people from all countries in threats that seemed unbearable. Today I am happy to say that the company is having a great expansion. Today, I am proud to announce... The <strong>Justice League Initiative!<strong>"

From that signaled all the heroes to come out of the building in groups, and when they all got into position together, they stood together, with their respective members representing all of the newly formed Justice League teams.

"In total, we have seven teams that will operate together for a specific reason. Justice League of America, led by Captain Atom, will operate here in the United States to protect the country on the home front, as well as work with the U.S. Government to deal with the enemies that threaten the country. Justice League Africa, led by Vixen, will defend the country of Africa from all kinds of threats and help out in the rising illnesses that come in that country. Justice League Asia, led by Doctor Light, will be mainly based in Japan, and will protect most of Eastern Asia. Justice League Interstellar, led by Adam Strange and Martian Manhunter, will go out into the stars to assist the other species in protecting the galaxy from the extremely cosmic threats. Justice League A.I., led by Steel, will deal with the rise in computer threats and hackers who have taken on new shapes and forms. Justice League Dark, led by Zatanna Zatara, will face the supernatural threats around the world. Finally, we have the Justice League, led by Wonder Woman. It is the primary team of the Justice League, where the most powerful of the Leaguers will work with some of the more recent surfaced superheroes in the business, and will be dealing with the top dog threats that arrive on Earth; the ultimate defenders. We have handpicked and recruited over fifty new heroes to help fill the spots of these teams. We're very proud of this Initiative, and we hope to bring to all of you the same level of protection that we have brought over the years. Thank you and good day..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Justice League Initiative has been activated! Seven new teams are fully operational and will serve their purposes of protecting a country, or fighting a noble cause! Explore the adventures of these individual teams in the titles listed below, all planned to be launched in January!<strong>

**Justice League #1 by Bodhi Ouellette**

**Justice League of America #1 by Mike Bernaschina**

**Justice League Africa #1 by 2ndBlackJedi**

**Justice League Asia #1 by Brian Benjamin**

**Justice League Interstellar #1 by Deadpoolzilla**

**Justice League Elite #1 by Deadpoolzilla**

**Justice League A.I. #1 by George Jones**

**Justice League Dark still needs a writer! If you're interested in this title, please contact us!**

**Tune in all throughout January 2015 to read all of these exciting new titles!**


	2. Issue 1- Warworld Part 1

**Justice League Issue 1**

"**Warworld" Part 1**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2018:<strong>

**Debstam IV; Supernova Industries HQ:**

Within the confined walls of the offices of the former C.E.O. of Supernova Industries, sitting in the chair preparing papers on the desk is a representative of the company, there to speak with the heirs to the massive corporate empire. He was lean and had yellow skin, and horns sticking out from his head. He heard the doors opened, and inside came a large bulky yellow man, wearing a purple suit, a bulky yellow woman, wearing purple robes, and a more lean yellow man, also wearing a purple robe.

"Ah, good," the Representative said. "You've all arrived. Please sit down."

The three all take their respective seats, facing the Representative as he begins to read through a note left behind by their father.

"Before I begin, I hope to let you all know that we are very sorry to hear of your loss, and our thoughts are for you and the rest of your family," the Representative stated.

"We thank you for your condolences," said the lean man. "Our father's death has affected **all **of us in the family."

"Enough of this chatter," the bulkier man proclaimed. "Can we hurry this up, please?"

"Yes- of course." The Representative cleared his throat and put on some glasses, as he began reading their father's will. "_My dear Children. If you are reading this, then that means I have died. Though I will be missed in my absence to my family, it is my company that I am here to talk about in this will. Supernova Industries __**must**__ continue on with strong leaders in place. My faith in who will lead my company to hopefully an even better place in the future. You three have proven yourself worthy of taking up leadership. You're act of-"_

"Just get to the point, please," interrupted the bulky man impatiently. "I don't have all day hearing what our father claimed was the best of us."

"Right, of course… _Mongul the Second, for your leadership and knowledge of running a company, you will be placed as Chief Executive Officer; Mongal, for your creativity and ways of bringing the best out of all of us, you will be the company's President of the Board, and Chief Creative Officer. Jorchi, though your lack of willingness to fight and conquer disappoints me, you do know how to communicate and sway men to do the right thing. Not only will you share the role of President with your sister, but you will also be the companies new Public Relations Officer. You will all be appointed as members of the companies Board of Directors, and will have the biggest share of the stock. Do not fail me. Signed, Your Father- Mongul the Elder." _

The Representative placed the note down on the desk and looked back up at the new owners of the company, and takes his glasses off. "Well," he said with relief. "Welcome to the Company, you three."

Mongul Jr smirked. "We're **glad **to be here…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Months Later:<strong>

Supernova Industries is stable, yet still struggling after the death of Mongul the Elder. His three children, do the best they can under the circumstances they are under; New unions being made by the workers for the dangerous working conditions enforced onto them for so long under Mongul Sr's operation, and are now under a massive strike against the company; a massive scandal that involved the tampering of the pure energy the company was supplying; and the destruction of a cargo ship that was travelling to Thanagar that was destroyed by a group of Red Lanterns. Despite these setbacks, the three were still keeping profits high and swaying public interests over to their side.

Mongul Jr, now inheriting the office once held by his father, Mongul Sr, beams down upon the hundreds of workers picketing outside of the building, demanding for new regulations to be put placed on their working conditions. Soon enough, Jorchi came into his office.

"Have you calmed them down yet, Jorchi?" he asked of his brother.

"I'm afraid it's the opposite, brother," Jorchi sadly answered. "Even with my persuasions and offerings, they won't buy in. They're getting **angrier, **brother."

"Yes. They are." Mongal said coming into the room as well. "And if they won't listen to **reason, **then they will be listen by **force.**"

"That's not a good way to persuade them to calming down, sister," cried Jorchi. "They'll only get angrier, which means more revolts."

"If they will not listen to **you, **brother, what makes you think that they will listen to anyone else? They're disrupting the flow of business, and they need to be put in their place."

"**Enough**," shouted Mongul. He spun around to face his two siblings. "All we have been doing these past few months is deal with the issues that have sprung up **only **because of our father's death. If we are to expand this company, like our father would've wanted us to do, we need to reach out; go further than Debstan IV. We need to conquer and take control of **other **planets."

"That's insane, brother," declared Jorchi. "We make money off of selling weapons to other planets. Why would we get into the business of taking over planets?"

"To fulfill the dreams our father had; We are the children of Mongul the Elder, well known conqueror and champion of the universe, until he became a businessman. We must bring back that spirit, and continue on that legacy."

"But how?" Jorchi asked.

"With **this.**" Mongul passed over a fully mapped out blueprint, of a picture of the massive moon sized weapon. The project was listed under as _War World._ Mongal and Jorchi evaluated the blueprint "I rediscovered this blueprint while looking through unresolved projects," explained Mongul. "It was apparently our father's **dream invention. **It was already in the stages of construction, until our father passed. "

"This... this is incredible," uttered Mongal. "The design and mechanics… it's the **perfect **warship…"

"Who was he going to make it for?" asked Jorchi.

"For the **Dominators.** But I want to use this for our own personal gain. Why not **expand **our company to ruling other planets? Dad's whole goal for the company was expanding, and to always expands. With him gone, we should be no different, and we should take it to bigger heights. What do you say, brother and sister?"

"I… I'm not sure about this," muttered Jorchi. "I'm not saying I don't agree with your saying of expansion, but doesn't this seem a bit… extreme?"

"Oh, brother," expressed Mongul Jr. "Always the soft one in the family."

"I say we make it," said Mongal. "We must honor our family name, and his company, always being the top dogs."

"Glad to hear that from you, dear sis. And what of you, Jorchi?"

"... I submit."

"Excellent. We start production tomorrow. A new age for the company is upon us. We'll make sure of that…"

* * *

><p><strong>Earth- Present Day (2023)<strong>

**St Louis, Missouri: **

It started off a peaceful day in St Louis, with the residents roaming around the city, going to errands, traveling to work, living their regular lives in harmony. But this was a world full of superheroes, and even without a superhero there to protect it, it was prone to some incidents occurring within the city periodically. Today was one of those days.

Materializing within the middle of the Gateway Arch was a swirling pink portal, emitting electricity. Coming out from the portal was a gigantic alien dragon, with four arms, a massive wingspan, and a ferocious face that breathed out cosmic fire. The portal disappeared behind it. The pedestrians immediately fled the scene, as the alien dragon began to lay waste on the city.

It's destruction it lay waste on was short lived, however, when the Alien Dragon was hit in the face by a green construct missile that it him in the forehead, knocking the Dragon back. It looked up to find high above in the air was the Javelin, hovering above the Dragon's head. Dumping down from the plane was Wonder Woman, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, Hawk and Dove, and Bulleteer, striking from above into the Alien Dragon's face. Green Lantern followed behind them. Lantern created yet another green construct of a metal clamp that he clipped around the Dragon's neck. The Dragon struggled to get out by breathing more cosmic fire.

"Hal!" screamed Wonder Woman. "What **is **this thing!?"

"It's a **Draconstrum,**" answered Green Lantern. "Come from a planet full of these bastards running around! Some try to kidnap and train these beasts so they can lay havok on planets! Which means they're trying to do the same thing here!"

"Not if **we **can't help it!" cried Blue Beetle, who pulled out another blaster gun from his holster. He flew up into the sky with his wings and began to shoot at the Draconstrum. The Draconstrum blocked these blasts with his arm, following up by swiping Blue Beetle down on the ground. The construct around the Draconstrum's neck broke, but Green Lantern quickly came up front and created another construct around the Draconstrum's mouth.

Dove helped Blue Beetle back up off the ground, and she looked back up, getting a full view of the beast from the ground. "Do you know if this thing has any **weaknesses**?" asked Dove.

"Uh… yeah, actually!" Green Lantern said back. "His- stomach. It's got some weak spots! Think **Smaug** from the Hobbit! **Nyyagh!**- These things have the same thing!"

"Then let's focus on exposing the stomach of this beast!" ordered Wonder Woman. "I want all of you to attack this thing till it lands on it's back!"

"Right!" agreed Stargirl. She and Green Lantern pulled back, as she began to blast the Draconstrum with light beams from her Cosmic Rod, while Green Lantern constructed a massive chain gun. Blue Beetle also pulled back and shot the dragon with his two-blaster guns.

On the offense, Bulleteer, Wonder Woman, Hawk and Dove began to use all of their might to direct the Draconstrum over on it's back. Wonder Woman used her golden lasso and wrapped it around the Draconstrum's neck, and began to pull very hard on the neck. Breathing out more cosmic fire, the Draconstrum spewed more cosmic fire. Not budging to Wonder Woman's might, she flew back over and started punching the Draconstrum in the face with her fists. Though it knocked him over a little bit, it yet again, still didn't do much to send the dragon over.

Hawk and Dove climbed up over the Draconstrum's head, latching onto the scales of the mighty dragon. Both of them were at opposite ends of the head. Dove looked back at Hawk, nervously and with a guilty feeling inside her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dove mumbled to her partner.

"Sure it is!" belched Hawk. "No need to feel regret over a fire breathing alien dragon, Dawn! Now do it!"

Hawk and Dove both jumped down to the side of the beast's eyelids, gripping onto more scales. The two of them then proceeded to thrust their fists into the beast's eyes. The Draconstrum screamed out in agony. Both of them jumped off immediately and softly landed below. The Draconstrum went nuts, flailing his arms and wings around and knocking back the team in the air down. Dove retrieved Stargirl from, while Hawk helped out Blue Beetle. Green Lantern quickly regained consciousness. The whole team regrouped on the grass, where they could see the Draconstrum, standing on two feet, preparing to spew out a massive blast of cosmic fire.

"Uh, oh," said Green Lantern. "Get behind me!"

The Draconstrum exhaled out a massive load of cosmic fire that leveled the entire vicinity around. Green Lantern created an orb around him and the other Justice League members to protect them from the deadly fire. The Draconstrum kept fleming fire out for a full minute, as the team could see nothing but the massive cosmic flames engulf their bubble. When the fire dimmed down, they saw the whole area near the Gateway Arch, as well as some blocks of the city, completely corroded by the lingering effects of the cosmic fire. The Draconstrum, tired by the attack, rested to regain it's strenght.

"Now's our chance," said Green Lantern. They all flew over to approach the Draconstrum, but the beast swiped them all away yet again. It expanded its wings and it flapped them many times until it was up off the ground. It slowly ascended upwards over the water, as the team looked to see that the stomach was now vulnerable.

"The stomachs wide open!" cried Green Lantern. "We've got to take it out, now!"

Bulleteer pondered for a second, then stood out from the rest of the team. "I'll take care of this," stated Bulleteer. She flew herself up into the sky, and soared over the water, until she had a good shot of under the beast's belly. She then spun herself around and around and propelled herself up to the Draconstrum. Her helmet penetrated a spot on the beast's chest, striking it in the heart. The Draconstrum weped, feeling that it was losing conscious. The beast lost all thought and movement as it quickly fell into the river, creating a huge splash of water. The team looked back with victorious feelings for their actions. Bulleteer, came out from the river, with the gunk and chunks of body parts from the Draconstrum still latched onto Bulleteer's metallic skin. "OK," she exclaims. "That was **extremely **gross."

"But you stopped the beast," commented Wonder Woman. "You willingly took a needless sacrifice. Even if the stakes weren't high, you went and fought first."

"Aw. That's so nice," commented Stargirl.

"The rest of you did a good job too," Wonder Woman complemented. "I think we have a good team on our hands…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Watchtower:<strong>

Maxwell Lord sat at his desk in his office, filing out some papers, when Catherine Colbert entered into the room with tons of paperwork in her hands.

"Afternoon, Maxwell," greeted Colbert.

"Likewise, Catherine," replied Maxwell Lord. "What brings you over here?"

"The reports came in about the reaction to the Justice League Initiative announcement," informed Colbert, passing Lord a massive report log of papers stapled together of all sorts of stats and reviews collected from the internet. "In general, the Initiative has received a positive reception with many people from many countries, especially Africa and Asia."

Lord listened in as he skimmed through the reports. "Keep talking."

"Our profits **quadrupled **within our stocks, and we expect to see sponsorship deals with our current partners and new partners as well."

"Spill the bad stuff," said Lord. "What do people not like?"

"Well, for one; the name of one of our teams. Justice League Dark. People feel like the name makes our supernatural team sound like villains."

"That's fixable; we'll rename the team to Justice League Arcane. It sounds a bit more mystical and uncanny. What else?"

"The over bloated lineup of our main Justice League team."

"A valid criticism, but not without reason. I already know what it's purpose is, so I'm not bothered by that. Anything else?"

"One last thing; some well known businessmen and lawyers have noted that since the competition between superhero corporations are a thing, that the amount of well known superheroes we've signed up may be unfair for our competitors, and could prove to break some monopoly laws."

"Then our competition is just going to have to try **harder**," said Lord. "I say we have an advantage over companies like Infinity, Inc. Veronica's a smart girl. She'll find something to compete against our Initiative."

"I have no doubts, Maxwell."

Catherine was about to head out of his office, but Maxwell stopped her yet again. "Wait," said Lord. Catherine turned around. "I just wanted to offer my thanks."

"For what?"

"The Initiative. It was your idea; your pitch. And now our company is slowly returning back to the top. I couldn't thank you enough."

"Normally, I would say it was nothing, but… you're welcome, Maxwell… what's that outside?"

Catherine pointed out the window into space. Lord looked behind to shockingly see a large rigid metallic sphere almost the size of the Earth's moon, as it slowly approaches the Earth. Lord stood up, without any fear, as he gazed at the giant sphere and knew exactly what to do. "Assemble the **Justice League."**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mongul Family have sought their eyes on Earth! Warworld has come to take the planet over, as apart of the new business direction of Supernova Industries. Can the Justice League manage to face off this weapon? You'll have to read Issue Two to find out! <strong>

**The Justice League Initiative is still full front, as all throughout January new JL centric titles will be launching. You can read Justice League A.I. right now, while the others are coming out very soon! In addition, we still need someone to take on a JL title, what was Justice League Dark is now Justice League Arcane! If you're interested in writing it, or any other titles for us, PM us for an offer! **


	3. Issue 2- Warworld Part 2

**Justice League Issue 2**

**"Warworld" Part 2**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

><p><strong>Space; 2021:<strong>

On the outskirts of a civilized planet, the massive sphere of metal, made from hard labor and bloodshed called Warworld, inching it's way forward to a nearly defenseless gas planet near the same galaxy inhabiting Thangaar. It's power, unstoppable, and it's appearance, strikes fear within the inhabitants of the galaxy. When Warworld comes, your planet is next to be claimed in the global empire the Mongul's have sought forth.

The Mongul's station themselves within the main control room, which only allowed to be controlled by three people; Mongul Jr, Mongal, and Jorchi. Mongul Jr is stationed in a seat located in the middle of the room. Lights going in zigzagged order, travels all the way through the floors and walls, reaching up on the ceiling, and stopping at another glowing circle that was above right over Mongul Jr. Mongal stood behind her brother, and Jorchi too. The window they saw out of had another screen pop up from the side; a signal was trying to reach them. Mongul Jr pressed a button to allow for the call. On the screen showed an ambassador of the planet, his hands cupped, and standing tall and lean. The ambassador gulped. "W-Who is this am I speaking to?" asked the Ambassador.

Jorchi stood forward. "We are the children of **Mongul the First, **owners of the Supernova Corporation, and conqueror of worlds," introduced Jorchi. "I am Jorchi. With me are my two siblings Mongal and Mongul the Second. We're please to speak with you."

"Pleased? I'll assure you, the people of Yst-Cara are **not** pleased to speak with you," angrily said the Ambassador. "We are proud of our civilization, and proud of the things we have discovered on this planet, and we will not let you take it from us."

"Ah, yes, but you see, Ambassador, we are quite interested in your materials too. We only see this manner as a chance to make a deal between each other. We purchase your planet, offer us a share of the minerals, and we can supply you with riches that your hearts desire. Your colonies can grow to other planets, **galaxies **even."

"We are not interested in your 'offerings', Children of Mongul."

"Then... prepare yourselves, people of Yst-Cara," said Jorchi. "Warworld is coming."

The call ended. Jorchi looked back at his two siblings with disgruntlement. Then, another screen popped up, showing yellow dots with lines following behind. Spaceships were traveling out from a map of the planet, heading to Warworld.

Mongal looked over at her brother Mongul Jr, not the least bit concerned. "They're retaliating," commented Mongal. "Such **fools, **this species are. Show them what it means to face the Children of Mongul."

Mongul smiled. The metal band that wrapped around his forehead and parts of his bald top glowed. The lights changed to a bright red, as outside, the grooves that Warworld was made up of reshaped around to reveal massive missiles, and large turret guns. With just a thought from Mongul Jr, the guns started shooting the Yst-Cara's fleet away like flies. After they were taken care of, he let the missiles launched out from the ship, reaching out to the floating colonies present on the gas planet. Within moments, the three children could see white dots over the colonies themselves, indicating that their missiles have destroyed the colonies. After a few minutes of silence, a video screen came back on, revealing the same Ambassador as before, bloodied and bruised. He's gasping for air.

"I- I'm willing to reconsider your offerings- Children of Mongul," burst the Ambassador. "We submit to your rule! We will do anything you wish! Please, just don't harm us anymore!"

Mongul and Mongal smiled with glee. "We're glad you could comply," said Jorchi.

* * *

><p><strong>The Watchtower; Present Day: <strong>

Maxwell Lord and Catherine Colbert exited out of the Elevator doors and out into the main control bay, where the Engineer stood in front of the large computer monitors. "What the **hell **is that thing, Engineer?" cried Maxwell.

"I have no idea," answered Engineer. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"What the hell is going on, Lord?!" a furious voice boomed out from behind them. They turned around to see that The Wall herself, Amanda Waller, present.

The Helipad spewed out yellow Kirby Krackle, materializing a bunch of blurred lines that became more detailed, to reveal the whole Justice League team has arrived. Superman was the first to speak up. "What in the **world** is that coming to Earth?" he asked.

"You tell me," said Lord.

"Sir," The Engineer spoke out. "I'm getting incoming calls from **dozens** of the world leaders."

"Tell them we're already on the situation," told Lord. He turned back around to face the team.

"So what do we do?" asked Green Lantern. "Do we formulate a plan?"

"Not yet," halted Lord. "I want to know if there's anyone **on **that... thing, before we go head first into a situation we have no clue about."

"Then we should send a message to the object," suggested Wonder Woman. "That way we can find out who's on their and what they're doing here."

"I'll get on it," said Batman. He walked up to the main controls with the Engineer and began to type in commands for the Watchtower's satellites to detect any living being in the object.

"What after that?" asked Lord.

"We wait," said Wonder Woman. "We'll only know what to do once we can get a message."

"And what if there **isn't** a message?"

"Then we investigate the vessel ourselves and find whoever may or may not be on the ship. Let us handle the situation, Maxwell. You and Catherine handle PR. We'll begin with a strategy."

"I'll leave it to you then." Maxwell and Catherine walked over to the Helipad, while the Engineer punched in coordination's for the two to arrive at; The Hall of Justice. Once that was entered, their bodies began to dematerialize away into Kirby Krackle, and they were gone from the room.

Wonder Woman turned around to look at her teammates, specifically, Dove. "Dove, I need you to come over here," she spoke out.

Dove walked over to her superior. Wonder Woman looked down at her, ready to give her the low down. "When and **if **that shuttle out there gets into contact with us, I need **you **to act as our negotiator."

"Wow," muttered Dove, completely flabbergasted. "I've had to talk down guys from fighting Hank and I, but I've never had to talk to a crazy alien."

"You're the best person, other than me who could do it," said Wonder Woman. "But I need you to talk to **whoever **may be on that ship, while I formulate a team."

"So my job is to distract them."

"If you can get them to settle a negotiation, do it. But if that doesn't work, then we go in."

The Engineer called out at Wonder Woman. "We've got a response from the vessel!" she cried out. "They want to speak to us!"

"Team, over here!" ordered Wonder Woman. "You know what to do, Dove."

Dove knotted. The rest of the League, save for Engineer cleared the vicinity, and on a big screen appeared footage of the inhabitants of the Warworld. Jorchi stood, front and center, while his two siblings Mongul and Mongal, were behind him. "Are you here to represent your planet, **Earthling?**" asked Jorchi.

Dove paused. "Yes," she replied. "My name is Dawn Granger. But I go by the identity of **Dove, **and I am a member of the **Justice League.** I represent not only my team, but all of Planet Earth."

"Ah! So you are one of these so called **superheroes **that your planet is cluttered with. We have heard of you from another team similar to yours... the **Justice League Interstellar. **I'm going to assume that they are another similar team?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. They are apart of our League. Who **are **you, and what do you want with Earth?"

Jorchi slapped himself in the forehead. "My apologies. I should've introduced myself before. My name is Jorchi, and behind me are my siblings, Mongal, and Mongul the Second. We are the **Children of Mongul, **owners of Supernova Industries, and we operate this vessel called **Warworld.** For the past four years, we have traveled across the **galaxy **in attempts to conquer other planets as apart of our growing empire, and reestablish the legacy that our ancestors have made for themselves, and that our **father **had destroyed by abandoning that position. Now, we're combining the best of both worlds. Our company runs dozens of planets, in order to obtain useful resources. And your planet has some natural resources that **we **want. Now, you can do two things; submit to our rule, or... suffer our wrath. What do you choose?"

Dove stuttered for a moment, looking to find a response. "That... I'm afraid, is not for me to decide."

"Then who may we speak to that will bring us to peaceful negotiations? Who owns Earth?"

"**No one **does."

"Then why do you proclaim yourself as the speaker of Earth, Dawn Granger?"

"I speak for the Justice League, and in turn, the people of Earth, because **we **protect it from those who want to cause harm to it. Right now, you're stretching onto unwanted territory."

"Hrm. Very well. Then I will give you one last chance; Submit... or you, and everyone of you **Justice Leaguers **will be the first to face the full wrath of Warworld. What will it be, Dawn Granger?"

"I say... you've come to the wrong planet, because we're not backing down to you."

"I see... May the Gods have mercy on your souls..." They cut off communication, disappearing from the screen. Dove, nervous, turned back around to look at the Engineer. "Well?" she asked.

"I was able to get the layout of all of Warworld," told Engineer. "They're already out there, initiating their plan."

They then saw as the Warworld's grooves reshaped around, and immediately, massive missiles began to launch out of the vessel to travel down to Earth. Groves maneuvered aside to reveal missiles that already shot out from the vessel and were heading straight to Earth. Dove and Engineer watched helplessly as the missiles made their way closer and closer to Earth's atmosphere. But then a large green and purple shield construct formed, fusing together, surrounding the missiles pathway. All of the missiles exploded within contact of the constructs. Kirby Krackle reappeared in the middle of space, and out came Superman, Bulleteer, Blue Beetle, Aztek, and Stargirl, the latter people wearing space suits, all flying out to fight off the ongoing fleet of missiles, bullets, and lasers.

Superman closes in towards the Warworld, and used his laser vision to blast out three of the turrets with one sweep. A laser appeared out from the grooves of the vessel and blasted Superman away, continuing to push him away, until Stargirl came over and destroyed the laser turret using her cosmic staff. She saluted to Superman with her index and middle finger, before moving on to the rest of the ship.

Bulleteer propelled herself off of Warworld, spinning around and around at fast speed, destroying four more missiles. Aztek's hand glew a bright sun color, and the turrets that were near him melted away. Blue Beetle igniting a Beetle Grenade, and threw it inside of a closing grove. It exploded, making a small hole within Warworld.

Inside of the Main Control Room, the Children of Mongul watched as their enemy began to do a number on their weapons, and soon their ship. Mongul Jr was furious, and so was Mongal. Jorchi stood back, quiet, not wanting to make his siblings angry at his antics. "These **Justice Leaguers **are destroying all of our defenses," said Mongul Jr sternly.

"It seems the Dawn Granger woman was **right,**" spoke Mongal. "We have underestimated these superheroes."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Jorchi.

"If they continue to destroy all of our weapons, we will be left with **nothing **to defend Warworld," commented Mongal. "We're better off facing them **ourselves.**"

"There's one thing that I was able to install when the Warworld was being built that could help us win," muttered Mongul Jr.

"What is it?" asked Jorchi.

"Watch." Mongul's headset glowed red again. All of the strands of lights glowed red as well, as Mongul initiated a gravity device that pulled anything around Warworld into the vessel. Outside, they could see that all of the heroes slowly drifting towards the ship. They all struggled to escape, but nothing allowed them to not get pulled into Warworld, as the grooves shifted again, and the heroes all got sucked into the ship. The grooves closed up again, and the Warworld floated there, victorious but with no weapons to attack with. Mongul Jr looked over at Jorchi. "How much longer till our weapons systems can be repaired?"

"**Days, **it looks like," answered Jorchi, looking at the damage results. "We either have two options; stay here and wait for Warworld to repair itself, all the while be prone to other possible superhero attacks... or give up, and leave this colony alone-"

"**No. **We will not abandon this planet. We are **conquerors. **No planet shall be left untouched by Warworld... Reverse the direction of the gravity system. That'll keep anyone from getting close to Warworld."

Suddenly, red lights flickered in the room, alerting the three of an intrusion. "Alert, Alert. Intruder inside of Warworld. Immediate action advised."

"What is going on?!" bursted Mongal. "Who's intruded in our ship!"

"The **Justice League,**" whispered Mongul Jr. "There must be more of them that got inside. No matter... we can see every move they make." A screen popped up of security cameras all around the ship. One of them had a small team of the Justice League, consisting of Wonder Woman, Animal Man, Hawk, Dove, Batman, Flash, Animal Man, and Black Canary. "We control this base. They will face the fury of the **Monguls..."**

* * *

><p><strong>To be concluded in Justice League Issue 3!<strong>


End file.
